I Still Care About You
by cometsandclubsoda
Summary: Imra tells Mon-El the truth about their mission, which leaves a deep wound in their relation. While Mon-El is still trying to figure out how to handle the truth, he finally admits his feelings for Kara. Continuing after the cliffhanger in 313. This is a Karamel reunion/SuperValor rise fic.
1. The Truth

Chapter 1: The Truth

"Are you still in love with her?" she asked. This question was followed by a long pause of uncertainty.

 _Was I?_ He questioned himself. He knew that working with Kara again had surely brought up his past (or still present) feelings for her. He wore her necklace for 7 straight years. He established the Legion in a way to honor everything she had done for him. It was evident that he never stopped feeling this way for her - that he never stopped loving her. He was held speechless by this question. On the outside, he was still trying to figure out whether or not he was still in love with Kara; while on the inside, every part of his body was screaming Kara's name.

"I don't know." He ended the silence. He was deluding nobody but himself with this phrase. Imra didn't need to read his mind to know that he was still in love with Kara. Discontinue loving her – that was impossible for Mon-El

"I haven't been completely honest with you." Imra interrupted. "I always knew there was a risk when Brainy and I planned this mission."

"What mission?" asked a puzzled Mon-El. Unknown to the truth, there was an aspect of confusion in his eyes.

"It's time for me to tell you the truth," she replied with a small pause, "about why we're really here."

Still perplexed, Mon-El inquired about what she actually meant by that statement. He furrowed his eyebrows in a bit of heat.

"What we told you about the mission, it was false. I planned this mission to get my sister back home, for which I broke the ship intentionally." She answered.

Mon-El took a step towards her and asked if she was telling the truth. It turned out that she was, for the first time after their arrival in the 21st century, indeed being honest. Mon-El was taken aback by the fact that he was deceived by his friends, whom he trusted.

"Are you for real?" he asked loudly yet gently.

"I know, Mon-El, I am sorry but we didn't tell you the truth." She sunk her head in her hands of guilt.

"Then why did you tell me that we were here to help Kara defeat Reign?!" he demanded an answer.

"Because we knew that you wouldn't allow us to visit in the past, unless," she hesitated to continue her sentence,

"Unless what? Unless it was about Kara?!" he infuriated.

"Yes!" she argued, "That is exactly why we didn't tell you the truth, Mon-El."

"Well, what am I supposed to do now, huh? Just sit here and watch you people betray me even more?!" he enraged. "It's like I don't even know you anymore. Why did you lie to me?" he softened.

"We had no other choice." She replied.

"No! YOU had no other choice! How could you do something so selfish and still find a way to blame me for it?" he corrected her with rage.

"Oh, sir!" she exclaimed, "You only approved of this mission because of Kara, not because of Reign."

"YES, I DID!" he announced tempestuously. "And yes, I'm still in love with her." The truth was finally out. The thing that he'd been holding back for a long time was finally declared.

Imra grew in realization. She knew it from the very beginning – long before they returned to the past. "I knew it," she said, "I fathomed that you could never love me."

"No, that's not true," he said gently.

"Yes, it is." She replied with confidence, "You love me but you're not _in love_ with me, but you are with Kara." Mon-El furrowed his eyebrows. "I've seen the way you look at her. It's nothing I've seen in your eyes ever before. Whenever you're around her, you're just so much happier. I've never seen you so jubilant."

Mon-El had no evidence that could prove the contradictory of that statement. She was right; and he knew it. He walked round the corner to leave the ship.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she saw him leave.

"Anywhere. I can't stand here and watch you betray me more." He replied as he walked out the door. As much as he felt deceived, which was by his own friends, he also didn't want to stay there after what she said. He was afraid that he would speak something which he would regret greatly afterward. So the only sane way that remained was to storm out of the moment.


	2. The Revelation

Chapter 2: The Revelation

After storming out of the Legion ship, which recently had become a ground of lies for him, Mon-El had no idea where to go. So he wandered around and went to the alien bar, a place that never disappointed him. He grabbed a chair by the bar. He ordered a club soda. As his soda arrived, he saw Kara and Alex chatting in a booth across the room. His forehead unwrinkled, his eyes softened up. He felt a little calm as he gazed at her. It was like, for a minute, there was nothing more important than her smile. He was almost lost in the glow on her face, when finally, his conscious came alive. He grasped the glass of soda and ran down to her booth. Kara hadn't noticed him approach them, but she was definitely aware that he had been sitting by the bar, just staring at her.

"Kara." He whispered. "I-I-I need to talk to you about something."

Alex took that cue and stood up from her seat to leave. Kara tried to stop her from leaving her in an awkward situation with Mon-El, but she left anyway.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked dully as if she was no more interested about what was going on in his life.

"There's something you should know. I haven't really told you the truth about why I'm here." He said hastily.

"What is it? What are you talking about?" she inquired curiously. He placed the glass of soda on the table as he sat across her.

"Our ship didn't really crash here. Imra intentionally broke the ship in order to get here exactly at this time." He explained briefly.

"Mon-El, I'm still not getting it. What-why would she do that?" Kara baffled.

"They told me that our mission was to help you fight off Reign, to which I agreed straightaway." Mon-El gulped.

Kara was speechless as she was still confused by the revelation he made.

"But what they told me was a lie! The mission Imra planned was not about Reign - it was about finding her sister." He convinced her.

"But why did she lie?" Kara questioned.

"Because she thought that I wouldn't allow traveling back in time, unless," Mon-El couldn't continue.

"Unless what, Mon-El?" she asked gently yet curiously.

"Unless it was about you." He declared. Kara widened her eyebrows and laid her back against the seat crutch. She moved her fingers on her lips.

"Mon-El…" she stammered.

"Yeah, I know, Kara, but I got a chance to see you again. There was no way I would turn down such an opportunity." He said, "I just… I just wanted to see you once again."

"You're making this hard for me, Mon-El." She declared. "When I discovered you on that ship, all I wanted to do was touch you again. I just wanted to hold you in my arms again. But you didn't remain for long in them and I just—"

"Yeah, about that. What I told you about Imra being my wife – I hadn't been completely honest with you." He said as he looked down on his palms.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Imra and I – we didn't exactly choose to get married. She came from a very important family on Titan, which was the head of this faction of planets. And they were all against the planet Earth and its customs. So to connect them with Earth for peace, Imra and I got married. It was only logical. I didn't love her or anything by then, and I was still, um, I was still mourning over you. But as time passed, I grew to love her." He explained respectfully.

Kara was tongue-tied. No words could leave her mouth. She removed her glasses and placed them on the table. She linked her palms with her fingers entangled with each other, touching her jaw.

"I am not in love with her, Kara." He stated as he looked in her eyes. "I figured that I could never love anyone so much as I love you." There was an aspect of honesty in his voice. She could sense him being truthful. She knows when he's lying and when he's not; which at that moment, he certainly was not.

Kara moved her hand across her forehead and on her head. "And why are you only telling me this now? Do you know how many nights I slept thinking that you didn't love me anymore?" she almost broke out crying. Her voice had a certain pain as she revealed about her series of sleepless nights.

"I know I've hurt you by keeping the truth from you and I am so sorry." He regretted. "But I was equally hurt. I could stand beside you but not be able to touch you. That was the hardest part of all."

Tears started leaving from the eyes of the both of them.

"You know what, Mon-El? Thank you for being honest," she said getting up and grabbing her coat and glasses, "but I gotta go."

"No, wait, please don't leave." He requested.

"You made it hard for me to stay right now." She walked across the room and stormed out the door to leave as quickly as possible.

"Kara." He whispered when she was no longer in front of his eyes. But she heard him say her name.


	3. The Blame

Chapter 3: The Blame

What should she do? She can't just pretend like he didn't reveal that he was still in love with her – like nothing even happened. With a heart, both broken _and_ restored, she went home. She crashed on the couch. Still helpless to figure out what to feel, she regretted every moment of her being. Her eyes viewed a notion of disbelief.

She loved him too much that she had to let him go. That had left a deep scar in her heart and soul. But then he returned, only to deepen the wound of her scarred heart. When she discovered him on that ship, she felt like he could hope again. She could touch him and hold him and laugh with him and be with him finally. Those seven months had made her body hollow and emptied every flicker of hope to love again. She had faced such a denial that she had lost herself. She had made herself believe that being human was a mistake – that she never should have even tried to be. She had felt that having feelings had made her weak. So she had chosen to concentrate her life as Supergirl. Supergirl saved everyone's lives, but she could not save herself from going in the dark. But there was something about his way of saying _WAKE UP_ that she actually woke up and tried to be Kara again. Henceforth, Kara Danvers was not a mistake.

But being a human was not easy – it never was. But when she was with him, she didn't need to pretend to be someone else. She could simply be herself. He didn't fall in love with Supergirl but with Kara; and she knew that.

Lying on the couch, she recollected every memory of the time when they were together and were happy. It hurt like hell. Those memories were long gone and she wanted to make new ones with him. He told her that he is still in love with her. So what is the problem? She loves him and vice versa, so what is holding them back? Universe. She blamed the stars and the galaxies for snatching him away from her. She couldn't basically just get him back, he was still married to another woman and he had a timeline to get back to – a home in the future. She wanted to cry out so loud that each person in the city could hear it. But she disallowed for her tears to leave her eyes like a fall. Her heart was already crying a river that her eyes need not to.

* * *

Motionless, he stood. He couldn't move as she had left him paralyzed. _What am I supposed to do now?_ thought he. He told her the truth about his feelings for her and yet it was as complicated as an entangled cable. He had to make a decision; either to forget Kara and make his marriage with Imra work, or to stay in the 21st century and divorce Imra. He knew that he wanted to choose the latter but it would confound the situation and ruin the timeline, which was unaffordable. But again did he think that if he never went to the future, there would be no issue as he would never have existed in that epoch, let alone him establishing the Legion. There wouldn't be a mission, no Imra in his life.

As for the part of him being forced to leave Earth – to leave Kara, he blamed the heavens. He blamed everything that had come forth him. He was compelled to leave _the love of his life_ and never return. He spent seven years thinking that he would never be able to see her face again. It was hard and very difficult. He was utterly hopeless. But when Imra offered him a chance to see Kara again, he seized the opportunity without any commotion – without a delay. But being back to his love, it was harder than he had thought. He never stopped loving her. He just wanted to hold her so tightly as soon as he saw her but he was unable to. He didn't want to let go of her arms when had wrapped them around his neck. He wanted to forever savor that feeling he had sensed when her fingers touched the back of his neck and his shoulders. He felt safe in her arms.

Thus, he decided. After a long series of thoughts and judgments, he finally chose.


	4. The Erasure

Chapter 4: The Erasure

"Imra, come here. There's something you should know." Brainy called Imra to the center of their ship. He had discovered something related her sister.

"What is it, Brainy?" said Imra, approaching him on the deck. She looked at him serious intentions.

"I found your sister." Brainy revealed.

"You found her!" she exclaimed in surprise. She couldn't believe that he had found her sister, so she told him to recheck his calculations. He argued that he was a 12th-level intellect and that he didn't need reconsiderations. He was certain that he had detected her sister.

"Well, where is she?" she asked with utter enthusiasm.

"Yes, she's not actually here." Brainy replied which lowered her enthusiasm.

"What do you mean that she's not here?"

"I mean that I found where she is, just that she is not in this era." He explained distinctly.

"How come?" her enthusiasm turned into sudden worry. "But didn't you track her in this century?"

"I did but I also said that the results were not a hundred percent confirmed." He mentioned.

"Well then where and in what era is she?"

"She's in the 25th century. In Berlin." he informed.

Imra was so certain that she would find her sister in that century but that hope was futile. She had promised her parents that she would bring her sister back home. She was present in the wrong moment.

"What do you say we do?" Brainy interrupted her thoughts.

"We go to the 25th century and get my sister back." She replied with thorough determination.

"But Imra, it would affect the timeline greatly. My calculations are certain and a hundred percent accurate." He notified her. "If we go to the 25th century, then it would change the future. The Legion will be present but Mon-El will no longer remain its founder. It would be like nothing ever happened to him."

Imra took a long pause at this. She wanted to get her sister back but she could lose Mon-El. She had promised her mother that no matter what happens, she will not fail to bring her sister home. She had to take this risk in order to keep her promise.

"Okay, I get it. But I can't break the promise I made to my mum." She tried to persuade Brainy. "Brainy, if I don't get her back… We have to get her."

"But Imra,"

"Brainy, you said that Legion will exist yet but Mon-El won't be included. I'm able to risk that."

""But that's not your decision to make." He argued.

"I'm sorry, Brainy, but please. I can't do this if you don't support me." She tried to convince him. He agreed to it but there was a part that regretted his decision.

"How are you going to break it to Mon-El?" he asked.

"I'm not going to. I'll just erase his memory."

* * *

Imra reached to the D.E.O. She was looking everywhere for Mon-El. She couldn't find him anywhere. She saw Winn at the deck and asked him if he knew where Mon-El was. He said that he was in the training room. She ran to the mentioned room.

She discovered him hitting at the target and practicing. He was so frustrated and confused of his feelings that he noticed nothing around him and kept on hitting the target continually.

"Mon-El!" she called out to him.

He turned around to find her. What was he supposed to say after the way he stormed out that moment where he admitted his feelings for Kara? He remained silent for a moment to let her continue.

"Mon-El," she said looking down at her feet as she crossed her arms, "I found my sister."

Mon-El lifted his head up and bit his lower lip and gasped. "Oh, well, congratulations. Now you can finally get her back." He said with zero keenness.

"Look, Mon-El, I'm sorry," she said as her eyes tried to search his, "I really am."

"No, Imra, an apology won't mend it." He said rising up, in a moderately flashy voice. "You lied to me."

"I told you - I had no choice." She argued.

"You did something selfish. I never complained of coming back here because I knew it would be a great risk. It could change the timeline. I didn't want to be that guy. It's not what Kara would've wanted me to do. So I didn't. But then you tell me about the mission and I agree." He broke down with pain in his voice. "And it was all a lie. OUR MARRIAGE IS A LIE!"

She heard him with guilt reflecting in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mon-El… again."

She placed her fingers on her forehead and looked inside his mind. She could feel the guilt in his mind; and the grief and sadness. It was difficult for her to just erase everything, but for her sister, she had to. And so she proceeded with it. She didn't erase it all – just the part of her existence and him establishing Legion. She erased the memory of their marriage but kept the part where he was still a hero.

He stood static and rooted to the spot as if he was daydreaming. She escaped from the moment and fled to the ship.


	5. The Departure

Chapter 5: The Departure

An intentional amnesia was inculcated in him. He collapsed on the floor. Winn was just wandering about the D.E.O. as he saw an unconscious Mon-El lying on the floor. He sped toward him and tried to wake him but he wouldn't response. So, Winn called out to J'onn. J'onn arrived at the site and carried him to the med bay and laid him on the stretcher.

J'onn inquired about what had happened to him but Winn had no answer as he did not know and told him that he was just passing by when he found him collapsed on the floor.

"Inform Supergirl about this, Agent Schott." The boss commanded. Winn phoned Kara and immediately called her to the D.E.O.

On receiving Winn's call, Kara flew into the D.E.O. She paced straight up to the med bay and found Mon-El lying unconscious on the bed.

"What happened to him?" she asked with immense concern.

"I don't know. I just found him unconscious on the floor." Winn replied. "Wait," he reminisced, "I remember Imra searching for him. I told her that he was in the training room and she went to him. And then, moments later, this."

"Where is she now?" she asked doubtfully. Winn nodded in negation. "Well, she must in the Legion ship. Take care of him." She flew away to find Imra.

* * *

"Brainy, start the engines. We have to leave before they find us." Imra said. Brainy flipped the switches and powered the engines. As soon as they were getting ready to leave, Kara showed up on the ship and entered the deck.

"Planning to leave just yet?" Kara interrupted them.

"Kara, what-what are you doing here?" Imra baffled.

"What did you to Mon-El?" she flashed at her. "And where are you going?"

Imra stood in front of Kara and looking her in the eyes, she said, "Okay, I've lied to you enough. You should know the truth."

Kara raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Is it about you lying to him about the mission? Because he told me."

"Yes and… okay, I put up this mission to find my sister. In the future, Brainy tracked her here. But recently, he discovered that she is in the 25th century – in Berlin. So we are leaving." She explained calmly.

"And what about Mon-El, huh? Are you just going to abandon him here?" she asked unpleasantly.

"I'm not abandoning him!" she rose. "I made a promise to my parents that I'd bring my sister back home. I can't break it. I'm leaving him here for his benefit only."

"Really, what benefit?" Kara countered.

"I erased his memories about our marriage and everything that happened after that." She elucidated. "As we arrive in the 25th century, he will no longer be the founder of the Legion. Garth will be."

"Wait, what?" she asked puzzlingly. "And who's Garth?"

"Garth is…" she hesitated, "He is my… you know?"

"Ohhh…" she exclaimed in realization. "Like me and…"

"Yeah. He was the love of my life and he died in the future. But when we enter the 25th century, it will change the timeline and… Garth will be alive there. And I will find my sister." She clarified. "Look, Kara, I've seen the way Mon-El looks at you. It's… I've never seen him like this. He's always just so joyous when he's around you. I don't want to get in the way of that."

"I guess… but when will he wake up?" Kara asked with concern and a wrinkled forehead.

"Once we leave, he'll be conscious. He'll only remember the five years he was away from you. Not more than that." She enlightened her. "I already made up a story that he returned to you with the Legion and that we had a mission."

"He'll still be a hero," she lightened up, "won't he?"

"Yeah, he'll have the flight ring and the suit. Anyway, thank you, Kara. It was nice to finally meet you." She responded as she and Brainy got onboard to leave.

"Yeah, umm…" she didn't know how to respond back. "I'll get going." She walks to leave the ship. "Hope you find your sister."

Imra thanks her. Brainy bids farewell to Kara. She leaves.

"You didn't tell her that once we go, she wouldn't remember any of this." Brainy says facing Imra.

"She doesn't need to know." Imra says. "Let's go, Brainy."

* * *

Kara returned to the D.E.O.'s med bay. She gathered J'onn, Winn and Alex and told them everything from the start to the end.

They all left and engaged in their work. Kara grabbed a chair beside Mon-El's bed and stayed with him. All of a sudden, Mon-El opened his eyes and the first thing they grasped the sight of was Kara's face. He looked at her as if he hadn't seen her face for millennia.

"Hey." She whispered under her breath.

"Kara." his voice sounded so broken and yet so happy to see her. He rose up from the bed and rested on the edge. "Am I home?"

Kara broke out into tears and started to cry. She narrowed her forehead and nodded. "Yes, you're home. Just lie down. You're home."

Imra and Brainy had already left. Nobody remembers a thing now.


	6. The Hollow

Chapter 6: THE HOLLOW

He wakes up. He gets out of the bed, feeling tired. But the thought of meeting Kara again just fills him with enthusiasm. He paces down the stairs, toward the main deck. Winn is seated on his desk by the computers. He looks busy, but as soon as he hears a sound of someone rushing toward him, he turns around and discovers a panting Mon-El.

"Hey," Winn says with forged enthusiasm. "You're up early."

"Hey, Winn, do you know where I can find Kara?" Mon-El says.

"She's not here, buddy," he replies. "She's at her apartment."

"Thanks, man," he says hugging Winn tightly and releasing him after he almost ran out of air. "It's nice seeing you again."

* * *

"I don't know." Kara says. She and Alex are at Kara's apartment, discussing about an obvious person.

"You know exactly what to do, Kara." Alex says. "You had been waiting for almost a year and now he's finally here," she raises the edge of her lip and says, "for good."

Kara gives her a concerned look as if it wasn't her, who was confused, rather her sister.

"Don't give me that look." Alex says. "I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking."

"I know, but it's hard." Kara gestures her palm in the air. "It's been 4 years for him and now suddenly, out of the blue, he's here. I need time. We both kind of do."

Alex scoots closer to Kara and says, "I get it. You need time to mend; take it. But don't take too long." She raises her left eyebrow at her.

"I know what you mean," Kara replies. "I won't."

A moment of silence takes place when suddenly, a knock on the door is heard. Kara gets up to open the door but Alex moves her hand telling not to - that she will get the door.

She opens the door and finds the person whom they were talking about just moments ago.

"Mon-El, hi!" Alex exclaims.

"Hey, Alex!" He replies. "Is-is Kara home?"

"Why, she most certainly is." She says teasingly. She turns around - towards Kara - and says, "Look, Kara, Mon-El is here." She eyes her baby sister.

Kara jumps out of her place in surprise. He was not the person she was expecting to show up at her doorstep, but somewhere inside her mind, a little part was.

"You know what?" Alex says. "I'll just show myself out. Winn must need me." She walks out the door and leaves it open for Mon-El to enter.

"Well, she got off weird." Mon-El says as he enters the apartment and closes the door behind him.

"Yeah, she's-she," Kara stammers. "She's Alex, well..." She tenses up a bit and says, "What - are you feeling well today?"

"Yeah, um, I'm fine." He replies. He walks closer to her as she steps forward. Both together.

"I'm not- I'm not here to fill in more awkwardness." He reveals. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad that I'm finally home." His Adam's apple bobbles up and down.

She walks closer toward him and laces his fingers in her palms.

"Look, Mon-El, it's not going to be easy." Her forehead wrinkles. "We need time. Both of us."

"Yeah, that was exactly what I was about say." He rises and kisses her palms entangled in his. "I'm just glad we're on the same page." A crack in his voice.

She nods. She looks into his gray eyes and remembers all the time when she would just lose herself in them. But that time is long gone now. She lets go of his hands and rubs them on her jeans. To remove the awkwardness, he, too, acts like he was about to do the same thing.

"I'm going to go now." He clears his throat as tension rises between his eyebrows.

She, confused about what to do now, simply nods. And just like this, she lets him go. It's going to be a long day.


	7. The Modification

Chapter 7: THE MODIFICATION

Something didn't feel right. A short yet painful conversation, that had taken place the previous day between Kara and Mon-El, left them figuring.

* * *

"What's the case, Agent Schott?" J'onn says in his bossy yet classic voice. Behind him, Kara follows. A moment later, Mon-El and Alex appear.

"It's serious, boss," Winn taps the keys on the keyboard and a dialogue box appears on the screen. The box views a person with a smooth face and a cut on his right eyebrow. He looks like a guy with a great fortune. "This is Andrew Moss a.k.a. the Monster. A well known mobster. It was reported that he had entered National City for a drug deal. He's hosting a huge party tomorrow, as a cover up for it."

J'onn's face turns serious and turns overs to Kara and says, "And why is the D.E.O. associated with this?"

"Because, our Mr Monster is also an alien," Winn says, getting up from his deskchair. "Which gives us a way into the case."

"This has to be an undercover mission, then." Alex states.

"Yeah, um, the party," Winn says. "It's a couples only party. So, you can't go alone."

"Well, we're going undercover, right, so someone can play couples." Kara adds.

"Absolutely, yes, I think Kara should go," Alex says. "With Mon-El."

Kara and Mon-El, both together, turn their heads towards Alex. Kara, who stands beside her, elbows her and gives her a look.

"Hey," Kara whispers on Alex's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I mean, you do make a convincing couple." Winn smiles.

Everyone turns to look at Kara and Mon-El.

"I mean, I would go but, Mon-El," Kara stutters.

"I'm okay if you are. After all, it's just a case, right?" Mon-El laughs forcefully.

"Then, it's settled." J'onn concludes. "You two," he points at Kara and Mon-El, "are going undercover tomorrow." He turns around to face Winn and says, "And Agent Schott, gather all the information they need before going in."

"Will do, sir." Winn says.

And with that, the main deck empties. J'onn and Alex leave and get busy in their work. But just before leaving, Alex mouths You'll thank me later, to Kara. Kara tilts her head.

Mon-El walks up to Kara and looks down to her face and says, "Well, this is not going to change anything, right?"

"Yeah, no, absolutely not." She replies, placing her face right in front of his. "We can pretend that we're together."

"Yeah, totally, it's good, okay," he swallows.

"Hey, kids, pardon me for interrupting you both," Winn says as he walks closer to them and breaks the tension between them. "But I, your favourite human, have got a little surprise for you two."

This remark leaves Kara and Mon-El confused. What could he have that could surprise them both? The thought rises up in both of their minds.

Winn tells them to follow him and leads them to the apparels room. He opens the door and leaves it be for them to enter. He pulls out one of the sliding compartment and there hangs the surprise.

"Mon-El, meet the beast." Winn presented a crimson-red suit with a long blue cape. On the chest of the suit is a triangular margin. "I wondered since you are staying here forever with us, finally, I would make you a new suit. And give you a name."

Mon-El just stood there in amazement. He walked toward the suit and round it to examine the beauty.

"Winn, this is astounding, buddy. I am speechless." He says, still in shock. "Wow, just wow."

Kara smiles.

Mon-El hugs Winn tightly that he has to fight for air. He weakens his grip but doesn't let him go.

"What's the margin on the chest for?" Kara asks.

"Why, it's for the crest." Winn replies.

"What?" She asks.

"The crest of the House of El." He says. Kara nods and smiles. "And he isn't the only one getting a new suit. How could I possibly make a suit for him without thinking of the Girl of Steel." He says with a wide smile as he walks behind and pulls out another one of the sliding compartment. "Meet the Supergirl suit 2-point-0."

It indeed is a modified edition of her current suit. The skirt and the cape are coloured crimson-red, similar to Mon-El's. The chest of the suit now has a revised version of the crest, which will also be later fixed onto Mon-El's suit. The borders all along the suit are evident and bright and appreciable. The sleeves are lengthened to knuckles. The boots are short and crimson and the heels are not too high.

Kara's mouth opens in awe and wonder. "Winn, I am going to scream, you beautiful creature." She says. "What the-?"

"You'd been wearing the same outfit for over 2 years. I thought you needed an upgrade." Winn says. "Supergirl needed an upgrade. It's not just a view upgrade but also a technological one. It gives you 86% protection against green Kryptonite."

"I love you, Winnie, I-" Kara stammers.

"Ah, save your gratitude for later." He says. "Right now, we need to focus on your undercover assignment."


	8. The Relieved (Extra)

Chapter 8: THE RELIEVED [Extra]

Alex sits in the infirmary, on an empty bed. Her eyes glisten as the sun rays appears from the glass window. A tears runs down her eye as she loses herself in her deep thoughts.

J'onn passes by the infirmary and sees Alex sitting there, alone. On his guess that she must be going through something, he enters the room.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" He asks. He stands in front of her like a statue, his arms folded.

She wipes off her tear and says, "I'm just-" she takes a deep breath in from her mouth and releases the air from her nose and continues, "When Winn told about the undercover mission, I reminisced that time when Maggie and I went on such mission."

J'onn just watches her and bends down to sit beside her. He doesn't say anything and lets her continue. He can understand what she's going through.

"It was our first case together." Her voice cracks. "She looked beautiful that day." She smiles as she remembers just how pretty Maggie was when she didn't have to pretend to be someone else. "I really miss her." She whispers.

"I know you do." He says. "We all do." He puts his hand around her shoulder to comfort her.

"I don't know what to do." She breaks down but resists he tears.

"Hey, hey!" He says as he looks her in the eye. "You are the strongest person I know. I know you'll get through it. I believe it."

She smiles at him and he smiles back. This time, her smile is genuine. She knows that she has so many people to rely on during the hard times.

"I couldn't get a successful love life," she says. "So I'm going to make sure that my sister does."

"I'll help." He says as he pulls her into his arms for a warm hug.

Jeremiah might not be here but at least Alex has J'onn as such a strong father figure who looks after her and her sister. She's just relieved.


	9. The Venue

Chapter 9: THE VENUE

The next day. Kara is in the training room, kicking and practising. Mon-El unmounts the stairs and lands in front on her. He looks as fresh as a ripe apple.

"Hey, hi!" Kara says. "Did you get a haircut?" She chuckles.

He has got a new haircut. The hair on his sides are trimmed. The top looks fluffy.

"I did, actually," He replies, smiling. "Thought I'd get myself a fresh start."

"You look nice," She tilts her head as she smiles. She looks at him like she did when she cut his hair and got him a new identity for a job as an intern at CatCo. She remembers the time when she was with him and how she would just lose herself as she caressed his face - when she used to move her fingers through his hair. And now, she remembers that she can't do that to him anymore. Or can she?

"But?" He lengthens as he senses an unfinished sentence.

"But I liked your hair that way." She replies with a broad smile and hovers her fingers in his direction. He blows raspberries with an innocent face, similar to that time he did when he told her that he wanted to be a superhero - that he wanted a heavy cape.

"I guess I'll have to grow them back." The dimples on his cheeks appear. He places his palm on his mouth and whispers, "It will take time."

They laugh and lose themselves in each other.

Moments later, the tension breaks as Winn enters the room to instruct them about their mission. He isn't really fond of interrupting them when he knows that something is going on between them; but he has to.

"Sorry, kids, for interrupting, again." He says. "But I need to get you ready for the mission. You don't know how much pressure I'm in." He acts.

Kara raises her eyebrows and sarcastically, says, "Oh, really? How much pressure?"

"On an exhaustive level." He shakes his head. Kara and Mon-El smile at his goofiness. "Hey, you got a haircut, man. You look slick."

"Thanks, buddy." Mon-El says.

"Winn." Kara interrupts.

"Oh, yes," he takes out two pieces of earplugs from his pocket and hands each to the both of them. "Your comms. I have listed your names on the list to the party. Your name is Marie," he says to Kara. "And your name is Charles." He points to Mon-El. "You both are going as a couple who just announced their engagement."

"Don't you think it's a little cheesy?" Kara asks as she looks at Mon-El.

"No, ma'am, I do not." He replies. "So, ready for the mission?"

Kara and Mon-El look at each other and smile and nod together.

Winn turns around and walks out the door.

* * *

The lights shine bright. The venue is embellished like it is a marriage ceremony. There are tall, dark guards all over the venue, covering the perimeter.

Kara and Mon-El - the former in a loose, black dress and the latter in a formal whole black pant-suit - arrive the party. Kara is still not over seeing Mon-El in a suit with a dark beard. She looks prettier as her hair hangs down. She wears glasses. They both wear broad yet fake smile on their faces.

"Hi, hello!" Kara says to one the guards who has the list of all the invitees. "Can you look up for a Charles and Marie?"

"Wait a second." The guard says. He has deep voice, like a sound reverberated in a cave. He looks up the list and comes across the mentioned names. He unhooks the rope and lets them in.

They enter the party, arms folded in each other's like a couple. The other people present at the party have all taken the floor and are dancing with their partners. They walk to the right of the buffet and stand by a table. Kara and Mon-El look around and there. Kara discovers Moss. She elbows Mon-El and points toward Moss. He nods.

"Winn, we have our eyes on him." Kara says over her comm.

"Okay, tell me what you see." Winn says from the deck of the D.E.O.

"He's talking with two strange-looking people, probably the buyers." Kara says. Mon-El tries to have a good glance on them. "Oh, wait, he saw us." Moss looked over his shoulder and found Kara and Mon-El looking at them.

"Do something couple-y." Winn says over his comm.

Mon-El takes Kara's hand and leads her to the centre. Kara figures that he wants her to dance with him as a way to get Moss's eyes off of them. To do something couple-y.

She puts her hand around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist. They move to the sound of the music, in rhythm.

"Is he still looking?" Kara says.

"Yeah." Mon-El replies. "Just keep dancing." He swallows hard.

She pulls himself closer to him so that Moss thinks that they're just a regular couple (or for something more than that). He looks directly into her ocean-blue eyes.

"I remember those time when we used to dance." Mon-El says.

Kara starts to laugh. "Yeah, at my apartment." She recollects. "With no music on."

"Yeah." He laughs. "We were crazy. Remember that time when you tried to make cookies and almost burnt down your apartment?"

"I did not." She scoffs.

Mon-El leans over her shoulder. "You're crinkling." He whispers in her ear.

She can feel his lips move by her ear. She rests her head over his shoulder as she smiles, exhaustively. She doesn't want to let go of his arms. He puts his head on her shoulder and pulls her close to his chest, in a cozy hug. Their feelings from their past emerge. She feels like she did when he comforted her and cuddled up with her when she felt lo and behold. He wants to kiss her temple but resists. It would be awkward given their current situation. They still move to the music.

"Kara, what's going on?" Winn says over his comm. Kara and Mon-El break apart from each other.

"We lost him." Kara says. Moss isn't there anymore. "We're going to go look for him."

Mon-El nods.

"Tell me when you see him." Winn says.

Kara and Mon-El march out to search for Moss.


	10. The Barricade

Chapter 10: THE BARRICADE

They find him. He had strode out of the party, behind the barricade.

"There he is." Kara says to Mon-El, who stands behind her.

Moss is talking with three well-suited, one of them scar-faced, people. Kara and Mon-El assume that those people are probably the buyers. But they aren't exchanging any stuff or financial credits. So they decide to just scrutinize, in concealment. They exchange looks each time Moss opens his mouth to speak something.

He glanced at them. Kara realises the trouble that could be caused if they are exposed and the whole mission would be futile. She turns around to face Mon-El and says, "He saw us."

"What are we going to do now?" Mon-El says with haste in his voice.

Kara breathes hard and her chest rises. She traps some air in her mouth and moves her palm over from her forehead to her temple. "Kiss me." She says as she sees no way out.

"What?" Mon-El says, confused.

Ignoring his question, she places her palms on his cheeks and pulls his face onto hers for a kiss. He struggles to not deepen it but ends up doing the contradictory. He moves one hand around her waist and the other on her neck, slowly disappearing in her hair, which sends a shiver down her spine. She grabs him by his collar and rests her free palm on his chest as he thrusts her against the barricade. He puts his hand over her palm that rests on his chest. They break the kiss when they run out of oxygen. He again brushes his lips on hers for a short kiss. She bites his lower lip and pulls it out forward. A tear leaves her eye as he settles a lock of her hair behind her ear. He wipes off her tear and kisses her salted cheek, her hand still on his heart. The tension rises between them.

Moss walks toward them and says, "You two looking for some room, you probably should go that way," he points in the opposite direction. "Not here."

"Yes, thanks," Kara adjusts her glasses and chuckles, followed by Mon-El. "We're going to go."

Moss leaves with assurance that they were going to leave too. He gets busy with the dealers.

"Winn, I think they're making the deal." Kara says over the comm.

"Turn on the button-camera on Mon-El's shirt." Winn replies.

"There's a camera on my shirt?" Mon-El responds.

Kara glances over his shirt and finds the button where the camera is fixed. She taps it to turn it on.

"Stand still." She says. He nods. New awkwardness.

Moss opens the case and it is filled with money. Possibly a hundred grand dollars.

"This is the advanced payment." The scar-faced man says. "The rest will be deposited in your bank account after the delivery."

Moss nods and says, "Get the truck out. Make the delivery."

"Do we engage?" Kara says.

"No, Supergirl, do not engage." J'onn says over from the D.E.O. "Let them make the delivery. Return to the D.E.O."

"But we can get them." Kara says.

"You'll get them, just return here." J'onn says.

* * *

Kara and Mon-El reach the D.E.O. and approach J'onn, Alex and Winn.

"We could've gotten him." Kara says irritatively.

"They had Kryptonite." Alex says. Kara's eyes descend. "That's why we had to abort."

"Well, I couldn't have stopped them," Kara says. "But Mon-El could have." She points at him.

"You really want us to think that you would've let him go alone," Alex says. "And that he would've gone?"

"Well," Kara tilts her head. "Okay, wait, so what do we do now?"

"You two," J'onn points at Kara and Mon-El. "Suit up. I'm coming with you to stop the truck. Winn tells me that he modified your suit - that Kryptonite wouldn't affect you if you wore it."

"Well, it gives you 86% resistance, but it works." Winn adds.

Kara and Mon-El nod together.

* * *

The truck runs down the street. Two people are seated in the truck - one is driver and the other one is Moss.

Supergirl, J'onn and Mon-El approach the truck from the sky, soaring. J'onn dives in front of the truck and the driver jerks the brakes and the truck halts, making a screeching noise. The driver and Moss get out of the truck, ready to defend the delivery.

"Get the truck." Mon-El says to Kara. "We'll get the mobsters." Kara nods.

Mon-El drops down beside the Martian Manhunter to fight the criminals. The driver comes to attack to Mon-El and Moss charges toward J'onn. Meanwhile, Supergirl breaks into the back of the truck. She opens it and finds several wooden crates. On the other end, J'onn has beaten down Moss and put him on the ground. The driver in a similar condition.

"Found the drugs." Supergirl shouts.


	11. The Closure

Chapter 11: THE CLOSURE

They arrive at the D.E.O. and station the recovered drugs in a safe place.

"I'm going to go home now." Kara says. "I'm exhausted." She looks over at Mon-El with a tensed forehead. Mon-El stands there expressionless.

"Me too." Alex says. "Drop me home, Kara?"

Kara nods.

"Also, Winn, I have feelings for this suit." She glances over at Winn and appreciates his efforts.

"Take care of my baby, okay?" Winn smiles at her. (He refers to the suit as his 'baby', what a goofy guy.)

The Danvers Sisters take off.

"So, was the suit comfy?" Winn asks a tired Mon-El, who is now dressed in his black pant-suit he wore at the party.

"It was, actually," Mon-El says with fake significance. "I'm in love with it." He smiles. "And I love you."

"Aw, don't be so cute, now." Winn pouts. "You know your buddy can't resist. Hey, I'm going home, you want to come and join me for some Nintendo?"

"Oh, no, thanks for the offer, man," He refuses the proposition. "Think I'll just stay here."

"Okay, then," Winn says. "'Night, bud."

Mon-El nods. Winn leaves. Though there's one thing Mon-El needs to do.

* * *

Kara took a shower and is clothed in a loose t-shirt beneath a snug, dark hued shrug. Her chest feels heavy. Her shoulders bear the weight of her heartache. She's not feeling strong. She turns the lights down low as she marches to her bedroom for a sleep. Just as she bends down to grab the blanket, the door gets knocked. She holds herself together and opens the door.

"Mon-El." She says, her forehead still tensed. She just stands between the door, holding it with one hand and placing the other hand on her waist. "What are you doing here, this late?"

"I reckoned you'd be awake." He says, standing stiff but clearly fighting for balance. "I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Mon-El," her forehead wrinkles. "I think we better not."

"Why?" He demands. "Why not, huh?"

"Because," she says but can't finish. Mon-El just waits for her to respond. "I don't know. I don't know what I'm even feeling right now."

"Well, I do." He says stepping closer to her. "You're feeling exactly what I am. I know you said we needed time," he now stands right in front of her, two inches of space between their feet, "But I don't want to wait anymore. Kara, I l-"

She presses her lips over his before he can finish his sentence, her heart racing. She grabs his hand and he laces his fingers with hers. He deepens the kiss. She slowly pulls off, their eyes concentrated on each other's. She moves backward slowly and leads him into her apartment, through the door, pulling him with his hand. He moves closer to her. She lifts his hands up, lacing her fingers with his as he leans down to her face and encloses her mouth under the packaging of his lips. He wraps his arms around her waist with the tightest grip. She moves her fingers through his hair and on his neck. She thrusts him against the wall beside the door and locks it, still kissing him. She takes his hand in hers and entangles her fingers in his. She grabs his collar with her hand and moves it inside the shirt. Her fingers come across the touch of her necklace he is wearing. She looks down at the necklace to examine it and lifts her head up, facing him. She smiles and puts her hand on his chest again and kisses him back. He moves his hand over the back of her neck, holding her close. Heat runs through both of their bodies. They fight for air but barely break the kiss.

He picks her up and she climbs on his stance, her legs wrap around his waist. His arms tightly wrap around her back as he walks over to the table, carrying her on his body. He sensitively places her on the table, pressing his lips on hers intensely. She caresses his facial hair. He takes off her shrug as she withdraws her hands from him. She pulls out his shirt, tucked into his black jeans, feeling his bare skin. She pulls her face away from his, resting her forehead on his.

"I love you so much." She whispers, resting her palms on his face and pulling him closer than ever. "I don't want to let you go." Her mouth still open from the hunger of feeling his lips on hers. The closure.

"I'm not leaving you ever again." He speaks under his breath as his lips touch hers, breathing the air around her mouth. "I love you." He says almost inaudibly.

They lean down to each other's faces and kiss. He slowly pulls off her loose t-shirt, watching her affectionately. He settles a strand of her hair behind her ear and kisses her again, passionately. He moves his hands over her exposed skin in the back. She grabs his collar with both her hands and rips open the shirt, the buttons unbolt. She places her palm on his bare chest, on his heart, where she can feel his pulse as he presses his lips against her neck down to her collarbone.

He carries her on himself, one more time, and walks to her bed. She just loses herself in him like she used to - perhaps more now. She kisses him with immense lust. He plunges himself on her on the bed. She removes his shirt and moves her fingers over his body, from his bellybutton to his chest, tickling him. She had been dying to feel his chest against hers; now, she is. All the concealed spark that they were bearing in their hearts is now bursting into flames. The fire of yearning.

The night only grows darker and they only lose themselves more in each other.


	12. The Dawn

Chapter 12: THE DAWN

The light shines through the window pane. She just watches him lie there, still asleep. She grins as he pouts deep in his sleep. She caresses his beard. His eyes slowly open. He feels her touch on his face.

"Hey," he whispers as he turns on his right shoulder to face her. "Good morning." He kisses her wrist as her hand moves on his face.

She wears a broad smile and blinks. She presses her mouth on his lips. He settles himself upon her, deepening the kiss. The kiss grows ardent, then after a few seconds, he breaks off. His lips touch hers as he smiles. She breathes the air around his mouth. Their foreheads rest on one another's. She sets her palms on his cheeks, her fingers fading behind his ear. He places his palm on her temple, their mouth on each other, keeping from locking the lips. He grins, shutting his eyes. Their noses brush.

"I love you." She whispers, flickering her eyes. "Can we just stay here together, forever?"

"I don't want to leave." He says, pressing his lips to the area between her nose and her eye. She moves her hand on his uncovered back, transmitting a quiver down his spine. Holding each other as tightly as possible, they kiss lustfully. She breaks off when they run out of air. He kisses her jaw.

"Okay, but we have to go." She says, one hand around his back and the other on his chest.

"Like that, huh?" He says, making as innocent a face as a baby's. She shines. He leans in for a short smooch. "All right, then."

He rises and lifts himself off of her. He sits by the edge of the bedside. Light tumbles upon the smooth skin of his back and makes it shine. She gets up and places her hand on his right shoulder. She crinkles as she comes across a lettering or two on his back. It is a tattoo - a small one, nearly indistinct. She rubs her thumb over it.

"When did you get the ink?" She asks softly as she fondles his bare skin. She smiles gently as she reads the scribblings. It reads kara me forever.

"When I had lost any hope of seeing you again." He whispers over his shoulder, frowning.

She presses her lips over the ink. She runs her hands over the side of his body and clasping them on his stomach, clutching his back against her chest. He loses himself in her touches.

"Hey, I didn't get to say it earlier," She says, her lips pressed to his neck. "But you looked terrific in your suit."

He turns over his shoulder and says, "Oh, did I?"

"Yeah," she grins. "You looked kind of hot."

"Mmhm," he places a tender kiss on her lips. She detaches her lip gentle from his. "I'm not keeping this - us - a secret."

"I don't you want to." She breathes. She removes her hands from his body and gets out of the bed. "But, babe, we gotta go."

* * *

Kara and Mon-El show up at the D.E.O. together, like they did last year. Kara is dressed in a formal pant-suit, her blue shirt with black dots tucked in her dark trousers, her glasses rest on her nose. Mon-El wears a pink plaid shirt and navy blue jeans. His clothes still occupy their space in Kara's cupboard. She never got rid of them. How could she possibly?

Alex, J'onn and Winn all stand by the deck with serious looks on their faces.

"I found Reign." Winn says, his eyes steady on the screen of his tab.

"Where is she?" Alex asks, looking over at Kara, whose expression have now changed.

"In her fortress." Winn replies looking up. "Just like you have the Fortress of Solitude, connecting you to the House of El, she has hers."

"To know further about Reign and her companions," J'onn says. "We should head there."

"Let's go find her." Kara sighs. Mon-El puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.


End file.
